The Oliver microdissection technique for study of the nephron is being applied to the study of kidneys of infants, children and experimental animal models of human glomerulonephritis. The localization and definition of nephronic changes in hereditary nephropathies and cogenital renal malformations is one of the goals. Studies by microdissection of single nephrons previously subjected to micropuncture will be made, using several types of experimental models of nephritis in rats. Correlation of structural and functional changes will be attempted. A resource for microdissection of kidneys with unusual and interesting changes is provided along with opportunity for training in the Oliver technique.